


Repeat after me

by Elysya



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fluff, Inspired by FRIENDS, M/M, idek it took over the last three days of my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysya/pseuds/Elysya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon divergence from 6x01: Kurt and Rachel never went back to Lima to start a new glee club.</p><p>Apparenty Blaine Devon Anderson and Jeremiah Walters would have liked to invite him to their wedding in April. </p><p>It was a spring wedding, which didn’t bother Kurt at all. It wasn’t like Blaine and Kurt’s wedding was supposed to be in May, a spring wedding as well; he didn’t even think about the fact that they would have celebrated their love under a beautiful gazebo surrounded by the people they cared about the most, his father tearing up a bit when Kurt said his vows, and it didn’t even cross his mind that after that they would have sealed their promises kissing sweetly while a flock of glitter-fed doves flew above their heads. </p><p>Nope, he was definitely cool with the whole deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repeat after me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Does someone even read the notes?  
> I'm not sure if there's still someone in this section but a discussion on twitter led to this thing here, and I had to write it. It's a simple OS, it felt like the perfect thing to debut on AO3.  
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> Before I leave you to it, usual disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me, but to RIB and FOX (if they had been mine I wouldn't have done a lot of things, believe me). English is not mi first language, I don't have a beta so any mistake is my fault and mine alone.

It had been so easy to fall back into the old habits of Middle-of-nowhere, Ohio. 

 

After the abrupt break up four months prior, Blaine had been left shattered and hurting, picking up the pieces of his broken heart all by himself. He had tried to understand the reasons behind Kurt’s change of heart since he was not one to throw away years spent side by side over some stupid fight, it just wasn’t something he would do; but even after days spent watching  _ Friends _ on Netflix he still hadn’t found a solid explanation which - as soon as he realized how pathetic he was, barely twenty and already moping after his ex - led Blaine to finally put himself together and take back his life.

 

He was done trying to figure  things out all by himself and he had been one hundred percent sure Kurt wouldn’t have wanted to talk to him about it.

 

He moved from his parents’ couch - where he had taken residence - and picked out the phone to call all the former Warblers and arrange a meeting. It turned out that only Thad and David could make it in such a short notice but Blaine told himself it was better than nothing and they agreed to meet at the Lima Bean the next day after lunch.

 

“Okay, be there around one,” he beamed into the phone to Wes who of course couldn’t see his face but he didn’t care one little inch, for the first time since Kurt had stood him up (or  _ he _ had stood  _ Kurt _ up since  _ he _ had been the one to make the dramatic exit. Semantics.) Blaine felt like he was getting back on track.

 

However, all his optimisms had been short lived because no one showed up the next day and he received two apologies texts saying, overall, both the same thing, “Big storm. Everything is closed up, no way to make it back to Ohio. Wish I could have told you sooner.” It felt like he was being blown off by his own friends, the feeling of rejection kicked in and suddenly Blaine wished he had chosen somewhere with more alcohol to drown his sorrows in.

 

Then again, fate worked in all kinds of funny ways (if you believed in something like that) and somehow Blaine found himself deep in conversation with Jeremiah from the GAP Attack. They laughed at Blaine’s innocence, got caught up in each other’s lives more than they had ever been and that Friday they went on a date.

 

At first, Jeremiah felt more like a replacement for Kurt than anything else.

 

Blaine found himself comparing every little bit of the man in front of him to his first love, only to castigate himself straight after because he wasn’t Kurt and it was ok, that was the whole point of moving on from someone. 

 

The two of them found out they had more things in common than they thought, Jeremiah was sweet and he had cut his hair. Blaine could give him a shot.

 

Eventually, they started living together. It wasn’t even that much of a big deal, there was no grand request made in the name of love and adoration, just Jeremiah saying, “I think you should move in. You live with your parents and you’re here most of the time anyway,” when they were watching a movie one afternoon, Blaine bobbed his head and that was it.

 

Two years into their relationships Jeremiah proposed after a nice dinner in a little restaurant just outside of Westerville, and Blaine said yes.

 

It wasn’t like Blaine had totally forgotten Kurt even existed.

 

He knew that he had graduated NYADA in May, that Mercedes was there as well as Tina and Mike (with whom Blaine was still in contact, as well) and that all three of them were sure Kurt had invited Blaine, too.

 

He had, in fact, send a nice little card to his parents’ house saying Blaine was invited to the graduation as well as the reception right after, and he was welcomed to bring a plus one. The invitation had been written with black, elegant letters and the edges had been decorated with a gray ribbon. Classy and simple, just enough to show off but not enough to be judged for it.

 

It was so  _ Kurt  _ Blaine had almost lost his balance when he’d held it the first time. He had decided then and there that it was too much for him, he had shoved the card in the back of a drawer and acted like nothing had happened ever since.

 

***

 

They agreed on a little wedding, nothing too grand, just a nice and quiet evening with their closest ones. Cooper would have been Blaine’s best man, his mother would have accompanied him at the altar to give him to his fiancèe and the judge of peace would have made a little speech about love.

 

Everything was going well until Jeremiah asked, “So what do you want to do about your high school glee clubs? I know you still talk to some of ‘em.” 

 

That was another thing Blaine really liked about him, he remembered things that mattered the most to him. 

 

“I already wrote them on the list,” Blaine explained.

 

“What about that kid you used to hang out with? The one you told me about, Kurt was it?”

 

Yes, Blaine had mentioned him once or twice when talking about high school, but that was only normal; the two of them were attached at the hip and they had shared every little bit of life together since that day on the staircase and honestly Blaine didn’t even want to remember what life was like before Dalton, before Kurt.

 

The point was he never mentioned dating said kid, let alone the fact that he had been the most important relationship in his life. Until Jeremiah,  _ of course.  _ It’d just felt too sad to talk about your recently-broken-up-with ex boyfriend in front of your maybe-soon-to-be boyfriend.

 

“Uhm, yeah, sure. We should totally invite him, too,” he managed to get out, stumbling awkwardly on every single word. It would have been weird if Blaine didn’t want to invite what appeared to be just a dear ol’ friend. 

 

“Who does he tolerate the most out of your McKinley glee club? It’s the only table with six people, we can easily bring it up to eight.”

 

Blaine wanted to give a reasonable answer but he was stuck at the two more seats part. He was not bad at math, at least not  _ that _ bad. “What do you mean eight?”

 

Jeremiah watched him from under his lashes and snorted lightly. “You want him to come stag?” he commented pointing to the seating arrangement with the pen in his hand. 

 

“No, of course not,” Blaine was quick to cover up his little misstep and go on with the organization of his wedding. It wasn’t hard to remember why he was doing all of that when Jeremiah smiled at him from across the table making Blaine feel that little bit better.

 

The idea of Kurt dating someone else accompanied him through the whole week nonetheless.

 

***

 

Kurt hadn’t dated in the last two years and an half. He had gone out on a few dates and he had had a few months long story with a classmate but nothing too serious. Not Blaine-serious. 

 

He was just really focused on his degree, NYADA didn’t really give time to go and meet your soulmate.

 

_ “And what’s your excuse now?”  _ asked a voice in his head that sounded a lot like Rachel’s. Well, he was concentrating all his strengths on his new job. He wanted to lend on Broadway as much as the next classmate but meanwhile he got a job at Vouge, a real job with a paycheck, decent hours, and a desk that wasn’t stuck in a closet look-alike area of the bullpen.

 

The truth was, Kurt knew who his soulmate was, he had had him and he had blew his chance so all that was left was denial, which was going spectacularly well since Blaine hadn’t even bothered to come to his graduation (and Kurt was completely fine with it. He might have added “and plus one” to his invitation but he wasn’t quite sure he wanted to know if Blaine had a plus one, he could survive with the doubt, thank you very much) let alone speak to him. 

 

The two and a half years of carefully built façade came tumbling down as soon as Kurt got an envelope with a carefully chosen participation inside.

 

Apparenty Blaine Devon Anderson and Jeremiah Walters would have liked to invite him to their wedding in April. 

 

It was a spring wedding, which didn’t bother Kurt at all. It wasn’t like Blaine and Kurt’s wedding was supposed to be in May, a spring wedding as well; he didn’t even think about the fact that they would have celebrated their love under a beautiful gazebo surrounded by the people they cared about the most, his father tearing up a bit when Kurt said his vows, and it didn’t even cross his mind that after that they would have sealed their promises kissing sweetly while a flock of glitter-fed doves flew above their heads. 

 

Nope, he was definitely cool with the whole deal.

 

“I’m not going,” he almost-shouted at his roommate who had been annoying him with details regarding their trip to Ohio in April for the better part of the evening.

 

“Oh, come on, Kurt!” Rachel whined, as she actually banged her foot on the floor like a five years-old. “Why not?!” 

 

_ Sometimes she’s too clueless for her own good _ , Kurt thought. He took a deep breath and put down the ice cream pot he was eating out of (desperate situations called for desperate measures, empty calories be damned) and getting ready to explain the situation in the easiest way possible to his best friend who clearly didn’t want to be a reasonable adult in that moment. “He didn’t even show up at my graduation. Why would I want to go to his wedding?” It was only half the reason he didn’t want to go, but “ _ I’m still in love with him and it hurts too much _ ” was not something he could reveal to Rachel.

 

“Because it’s his  _ wedding _ ! It’s the best day of his life, and he wants us all to be there.”

 

The best day of his life. It should have been their day, but it wasn’t because he had screwed it all up. Kurt sighed in frustration and got to his feet, ready to retreat to his room as soon as humanly possible to be miserable on his own. “I’m not going. It would make us all uncomfortable anyway.”

 

Rachel looked at him mastering the best puppy face to date. Next to Blaine’s ones.

 

“You have to go, though. Have fun, tell him I’m happy for him, just… don’t force me into doing this, please?” Kurt’s voice was pleading, and his expression was extremely vulnerable. 

 

Rachel mouthed, “Ok. I’m sorry,” before she launched herself into her roommates’ arms to give him the hug he so desperately needed in that moment.

 

***

 

Kurt hadn’t realized that staying home meant being babysat by Santana. If Rachel had told him sooner his own suitcase would have been on the plain already, embarrassment be damned, instead he was stuck with the one person he had wanted to kick out of his house most of all three years prior. 

 

It wasn’t that he didn’t like the girl, she could be sweet - in her own way - but she had a way with words and sneaking under people’s skin -under  _ his _ skin - that creeped Kurt out.

 

“So, how come you’re not going back into the loving arms of your little hobbit?” she asked, only half listening to a possible answer while she took her phone from the couch and started tapping.

 

“He’s not little, and he’s not mine,” Kurt corrected almost immediately from his place on the far end of the love seat. That was kind of the whole point, wasn’t it?

 

“Not an answer, Lady Hummel,” Santana reproved without looking up from the screen. Her legs were now fully resting on the furniture, feet reaching Kurt’s lap and sitting there without so much as a question on either sides. 

 

“None of your concern,” he muttered back with just too much venom. Kurt was too worn out to try and come up with a witty retort. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Santana started with the kind of voice that said she wasn’t sorry at all. She lowered her phone and looked him in the eyes when she snapped back, “I thought you would want to end your misery, you’ve been moping around for a whole week. It’s depressing me.”

 

“Why didn’t you go to the wedding? I’m sure you were invited.”

 

She had been invited, but so had Brittany, and Santana was not ready to see her with someone else when she herself was completely alone. “Don’t try to change the subject.”

 

“What do you want me to say? That I don’t care? That it doesn’t hurt that he has moved on and is getting  _ married _ so quickly?” Kurt looked at the girl beside him for a long time struggling to understand what was going on in her mind. 

 

Santana almost got up to shake him by the shoulders crying, “ _ Yes, that’s exactly what I want you to say! Because if you can move on then so can I. Say it and mean it! _ ” Instead she kept quiet.

 

As if he was able to read her mind, Kurt said, “I’m sorry but I can’t do that.”

 

“I’m beyond tired to see you get more depressed by the minute. It’s not as entertaining as I thought it would be.” Santana took her feet off Kurt’s lap and retired for all of five seconds into his room producing a bag and throwing it on the couch, it was full considering by its weight. “Get your sorry ass to the airport, you are going to Ohio.”

 

***

 

The big day arrived sooner than Blaine had expected, between all the preparation and the stress of talking to his parents the days went by faster than lightning, thus there he was, getting ready to marry Jeremiah, something he had dreamed of once a long time ago, when he was in his Warblers’ jacket.

 

He had reunited with his old high school friends two days prior, they were staying at an hotel just outside Westerville. 

 

Tina, Mercedes, Brittany and Rachel had hugged him, (the last one had informed him that Kurt was very happy for him but he could not make it), Puck and Mike had patted his back and Quinn had given him a little kiss on the cheek, Finn had moved from one foot to another as he revealed that he didn’t know how to act because he had always thought Blaine and Kurt would have been the ones to get married.

 

A tap on the door made him look away from his reflection in the mirror, he didn’t expect to find Rachel Berry waiting for him on the other side but there she was, smirking. 

 

“Come with me,” she demanded.

 

“What? Where?”

 

Rachel took his hand firmly in hers and dragged him out of the room, “Come on! There’s someone who wants to say hi.”

 

She yanked him through many confused guests, some of them even asked, “What are you doing?” Jeff tried to pull him out of Rachel's grasp but she was strong for a five-feet-three girl and she was on a mission, apparently; Blaine wondered if said mission was to ruin completely his wedding day making him lose the ceremony. Nothing was out of the question with Rachel Barbra Berry.

 

His suspicions were almost confirmed when she stopped right outside his parents’ house (where he had spent the night because, despite everything, he was a traditionalist) leaving his hand only once she was sure he was exactly where she wanted him.

 

“Stay here. Don’t move. I’ll know if you do,” she warned, and Blaine was clever enough to follow her instruction. He could hear her talk to someone just outside of his view, Rachel said something that sounded a lot like, “It’s gonna be fine, don’t be scared.” 

 

“Rachel? Is everything alright?” Blaine shouted out without moving a muscle.

 

“Yes, yes. It’s fine!” she answered hurriedly.

 

Blaine heard the faint response of a strangely familiar voice saying, “I’m not scared, just nervous.” But it couldn’t be him, he couldn’t make it - Rachel had told him as much - and yet, after nearly three years spent without Kurt’s voice ringing in his ears every day, Blaine was pretty sure that was his unmistakable tone. He knew Kurt’s whispers very well, they used to talk in hushed voices and barely-audible hums when they spent the nights together at the Hudmel household, once upon a time. 

 

A little, unsure, flicker of hope found its place in Blaine’s heart.

 

“Well then don’t be nervous. It’s gonna be fine,” Rachel said more firmly. 

 

A heartbeat later Rachel came back with none other than the notorious Kurt Hummel in tow. He was fidgeting with his hands, everything to avoid the sleeves of his perfect black suit, his hair as perfect as ever, the highlights were completely gone and it was a clear shade of brown.

 

Blaine was at a loss of words, he didn’t know what to do with himself but smile one of the goofy smile that always made Kurt laugh (that time was no exception, though it was smaller than usual, more shy) and utter a breathless, “Hi.”

 

“Hi.” Kurt raised one hand to wave it, silence followed soon after, the kind of silence filled with too many words. They were just overwhelmed, after three years without seeing each other abruptly being within reaching distance was devastating.

 

Blaine felt like he had been awaken from a long, long nap.

 

“I’ll leave you guys alone,” Rachel said before she patted Kurt on the shoulder and left to go inside the house and in the backyard where the ceremony was to be held.

 

Another beat passed before any of them decided to crush that little bubble the had created. It was too comfortable to be broken by apologies and whatnot. They spent a few seconds taking the other in, trying to remember every little thing they had forgotten, like the way one’s mouth curved when he smiled or how the other used to pass his hand in his hair when he felt awkward.

 

Neither made even a step to close the distance, too afraid to see the other disappear before their eyes if they did.

 

As soon as Blaine felt like the man standing in front of him was familiar again, he cleared his throat and asked, “When did you arrive?” which sounded more like, “ _ Why didn’t you come to see me when you did? _ ”

 

Kurt looked at his surrounding, probably trying to find Rachel’s eyes for a last word of comfort. 

 

Blaine felt horrible when he noticed. His face used to be the one he looked for when he was feeling uncomfortable, not the one to cause his uneasiness. 

 

“I arrived yesterday, it was late though. Didn’t want to keep you awake before your big day.” 

 

“I thought you wouldn’t come.” That had felt like the most honest thing to say at the moment albeit it was obvious, they had been carefully avoiding each other for so much time.

 

“Change of plans,” Kurt explained bobbing his head a little as though he wanted to agree with himself. “I actually came here because I had something I wanted to tell you.”

 

During the flight from New York, Kurt had had a lot of time by himself to think about his feelings; not that the last three years hadn’t been time enough, but it was necessary to make a double check if you were going to crash someone’s wedding proclaiming your undying love for them. 

 

He also reckoned that his life was anything but a romantic novel, so everything could’ve fallen apart and eaten him alive in the blink of an eye. In the end, though, he’d come to the realization that there was no point in hiding how he felt, Blaine was getting married so it was all or nothing. He needed to be the one to put his heart out there.

 

Blaine stood there, a whole patio separating them, waiting. Because no matter the amount of time or the physical distance, he would always drop at his feet if Kurt was asked. Something he hadn’t wanted to admit to himself lately.

 

Kurt was about to open his mouth, but the front door opened and Cooper appeared, he tapped the groom on the shoulder and said, “It’s almost time, man. Come on.” Only then he seemed to notice another presence, he raised one hand in salute and chimed, “Hey Kurt, didn't think you’d be here, man! Come, we have to sit.” With that he dragged Baine away by the elbow, and Kurt couldn’t do anything but follow, even if his plans for the evening didn’t exactly include sitting idly by while he watched his soulmate declare his love for the guy with the ugly hair from the GAP.

 

***

  
  
  


The wedding was nothing too extraordinary, a simple thing thing made for the closest people. Not bad per se, but Kurt would have done something a little more… risqué, to say the least. 

  
The backyard of the Anderson household was decorated with beautiful white flowers, the white chairs left the field open in the middle to create a corridor of green grass, all fresh cut and heavenly smell; the sun shone bright and the groomsmen (Cooper and Tina for Blaine and two guys he had never seen before for Jeremiah) were all dressed with bright colors that went perfectly with the white suits he knew both grooms were wearing. 

 

Kurt took his seat next to Mercedes in the front row, he ignored her surprise in favor of a bone crushing hug, if only to hide his face for a few seconds and take a deep breath.

 

“I’m glad you’re here,” she whispered in his ear right before they separated. 

 

He couldn’t agree, because at that point he didn’t know if he had done the right thing, so he just nodded into her shoulder.

 

They watched while Blaine reached the judge of peace with a smile on his face, his mother giving him away and shedding a few tears along the way. The ceremony was brief, the woman officiating talked about the importance of love and how glad she was to be present to witness an union blossomed from the honest affection of two people.

 

Then it happened.

 

“Now, Jeremiah, repeat after me,” she started turning towards the guy, “I, Jeremiah Walters.”

 

“I, Jeremiah Walters.”

 

“Take thee, Blaine.”

 

“Take thee, Blaine.”

 

“To be my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.”

 

“To be my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.”

 

The girl nodded happily when Jeremiah let the ring slid into the finger of his spouse, then turned to Blaine to make him say the same thing.

 

“Blaine, repeat after me,” she said one more time. “I, Blaine Devon Anderson.”

 

“I, Blaine Devon Anderson.”

 

“Take thee, Jeremiah.”

 

“Take thee, Kurt.”

 

The whole audience went silent, all the people who knew them in their high school days turned in the direction of a bright red-faced Kurt who was torn between wanting to disappear into nothingness and getting up to reach Blaine in order to give him the most passionate kiss history had ever seen because  _ suck it, hair boy.  _ In the end he just stood there, eyes open wide and mouth slightly open to reveal how surprised he was.

 

Mercedes pinched his side, desperate to make him do something, anything. If her several rewatches of  _ Friends _ had taught her anything was that in this situation the best thing to do was… well, she didn’t know what the best thing to do was - it wasn’t a normal occurrence, for God’s sake - but standing there gaping like a fish on dry land wasn’t going to do anyone much good.

 

Jeremiah looked like he could burst out at any moment, the hand he had lifted for the ring falling slowly by his side to be clenched in a fist that turned his knuckles white.

 

_ To go with the suit _ , Kurt thought sarcastically before he remembered he was not supposed to be smug, it was a tragic thing, and he was still supposed to do something about it judging by the looks Rachel and Tina were throwing his way.

 

Blaine appeared to be deeply apologetic, for a guy as dapper and well-mannered as him that situation was completely out of hand. His eyes kept darting anywhere, he was trying to find something to say or do that wouldn’t mess up the situation more. He couldn’t find anything of the sort.

 

The judge of peace looked between the two men in front of her, and asked, “Should I go on?”

 

Jeremiah took a good look at the people in front of him, his side of the attendants were darting daggers at Blaine and he wouldn’t stand there and be humiliated any longer, so he just shaked his head and muttered, “I think we went far enough.” He took off his ring and threw it on the grass before storming out and making a point of slamming the door behind him on his way out. 

 

***

 

 

Slowly, the guests started to leave too, some went home (everyone who knew Jeremiah enough to respect him) and some (see former New Directions and former Warblers) waited in the living room while Blaine came to terms with what had just happened. Always the supporting friends, they were ready to support him and give a word of support, however inconvenient or questionable their suggestions could be, they were delivered with good intentions. 

 

They were all watching him from the French window that brought into the backyard: he was sitting on the steps just outside, his back slouched.

 

Kurt was the one to show up first, sitting beside Blaine and taking particular interest in the sky above them. 

 

He wasn’t quite sure how to start the conversation, for some reason, “S _ o you apparently still want to marry me, don’t you? _ ” didn’t seem like the right thing to say, but he felt so stuffy, he couldn’t help thinking about it. Although, since he was a reasonable, grown-up man, he resisted the urge to gloat. 

 

Their friends were all watching the - for the moment non existent - interactions between them while pretending they weren’t, which for everyone else could have seemed impossible but they were experts in the field of subtly prying around others’ businesses, some may say they were even professionals. They had years of training behind them.

 

Blaine came back to reality when he noticed the warmth of the body alongside him, he was glad to see Kurt there and not one of his friends, there was no one else he’d rather discuss the thing with.

 

He had know the moment he had appeared on his front door that moving on from him was never in the question, that every time he had thought about him in the past years - wondering what he was doing, if he had found someone else - he wasn’t just thinking about a part of his past, because he hoped to have Kurt in his future, too. 

 

They looked at each other, ready to expose their hearts out, but as soon as their eyes met they burst out in laughter. It was all so messed up.

 

“How did we get to this?” Blaine asked rhetorically when he had recomposed himself.

 

“Let’s see, uhm,” Kurt started, wiping away the tears from his cheeks. “I was afraid that I would have lost you if we got married, so I made a petty excuse to postpone things but I actually lost you in the process.” He made a point of stopping to think. “Then you acted like a jerk when I invited you at my graduation, which lead to  _ me _ being a jerk when  _ you _ invited  _ me _ at your wedding - to your first crush, by the way.” He sighed and went on with a more serious tone, “And apparently we both still have feeling for the other, otherwise I wouldn’t have followed Santana’s crazy plan of catching a last minute flight and you would have said the right name at the altar.”

 

“Do you, though?” Blaine mumbled, eyes cast down. “Still have feeling for me, I mean.”

 

Kurt knew his answer, it had been stuck in his throat ever since he got the participation. “I love you. I never stopped.”

 

Blaine had always been one to act on instinct, at least around his first boyfriend, like that time he took his hand after thirty seconds of meeting him, or when he bared his soul for him on that first Valentine’s Day; so it surprised exactly no one when he launched himself at Kurt taking his face between his hands and kissing him like the world depended on it. 

 

The cheers and claps from the living room made them come back to their senses, not without giving all of their friends a deadly glance.

 

“So what now?”

 

“Now,” Blaine began, taking the other’s hand in his. He had missed that feeling. “We can start over.”

 

“Do you really want to? What about Jeremy?” wondered Kurt aloud, but the force of his statement was barely nonexistent since he was interlacing their fingers together at the same time.

 

“ _ Jeremiah _ made me feel good, that’s true, but you make me feel so much better. When I’m with you it’s like I’m walking on clouds. He’s nice and all but you are so much more.” He took a deep breath. “You are romantic and sweet and you put me in my place when I’m wrong and you know everything about me, even things I sometimes forget about myself.” He left his confessions linger in the air between them for a second. “I love you,” Blaine added at the end, his face earnest. 

 

He didn’t want to drop the bomb like that. It wasn’t the first time they said it to each other but it sure felt like it.

 

“God, you’re sappy.”

 

“But I’m your sap,” Blaine teased.

 

Kurt hummed in the back of his throat, leaning in for a peck on the lips. “Yeah, I think I’m gonna keep you.”

 

It had been easy to fall back into the old habits of Middle-of-nowhere, Ohio; but falling back into the life of Kurt Hummel was a lot better.


End file.
